Stella's New Move
by Philpop
Summary: Stella never knew how much she loved her mother until the day came when tragedy struck. Her lost sparks a chain of events then lands her in the Tipton Hotel where she is destined to meet her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st fanfic. I know the ch. is short. **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Pleas R&R =D**

* * *

"Stella you need to get dressed your going to be late for school," said Stella's mom.

Stella was a girl who really did not like listening to anyone, but rather have her own way. She really did not like to listening to her mom. She thought her mom was too over protect or she was babying her. Every time Stella's mom tried to tell her something Stella would sometimes ignore her or act like she didn't hear her.

"What mom?" Stella said in a disrespectful manner. She was busy ironing her shirt.

"I said you need to get dressed."

"Mom I know! You don't have to keep telling me. I'm not a baby anymore! So just kind of back of," yelled Stella without any thought for her mom's authority or feelings.

"Honey you know I don't like that tone of yours and…"

" Honey! Why do you call me honey?" Stella slammed the iron down while it was still on.

"Cause you are my honey." Stella's mom said remembering the time Stella used to love to be called honey.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Stella screamed at her mom busting the wonderful memory she just had.

"Ok, do what you want. But one day you'll…

" I will never regret it." Stella cut her mom off.

"Stella walked into the school building still remembering the fight she had just had with her mom. She really didn't care. She knew her mom would get over it…or would she? While thinking, Stella heard a loud siren going down the street. All the kids turned to see where it was coming from. Stella could not see. She always heard them and nothing ever happened so she tried to ignore it, but for some reason she couldn't. All of the sudden, Stella felt a cold shiver go down her back. Then she heard a loud speaker say.

"Stella please come to principle's office. Hurry its an emergence."

Stella became terrified; not that she might be in trouble…but of something else. It kept on bugging her while she was walking to the office but she could not figure it out.

* * *

**Please please tell me what you think. It'll detemine whether I'll write more =D**


	2. It was Your Fault

**If you paid close attention in Ch. 1, you may be aware of what caused the following events. **

**Please R&R **

**Thanx Enjoy =D **

* * *

Stella stepped into the office. She felt as if something bad had happened.

_Something terrible must have happen_ she thought.

Then all the sudden she started feeling hurt. She felt pain all around. She began to think back when she had the fight with her mom. Where did she go wrong? A thought came to her that she might not see her mother again. All of these emotions shot through her mind in a split second. All this made her want to cry. But she did not know what was wrong. For all she knew her dog could have ran away.

_Wow! What an emergence_ she thought.

"Stella," the principle said eying her. His eyes began to water. He reached over and grabbed her hand and said.

"I…" he took in a deep breath.

"Am sorry but your mother may not be alive right now."

A huge blast went through Stella's mind and she burst into tears.

"How could of this happened!" Stella said as she jumped up out of her chair. Her face was red and her eyes glazed from crying.

"We are sorry but please calm down." The principle said.

"Calm down! How could you tell me to calm down! My mother might be dead and you have the audacity to tell me to calm down!" Stella screamed taking her books she was holding and slammed them down on the table in front of her.

"How did this happen!" Stella demanded an answer.

"They said the house was on fire. Want me to take you down their?"

"Yes." Stella said, taking a breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She knew she shouldn't have shouted like that. Every student in the school had probably head her.

As Stella approached the neighborhood she saw the smoke rising. Stella wanted to tell herself that this was all a dream; just a very real dream. She could not believe that her mother, the one she had hated and loved so much might could be dead. She wandered how this could have happened. Did her mom leave the stove on or something? How did her house catch on fire? Again all the thoughts shot through her mind like a speeding bullet. But when she saw the house she knew it had to be a dream; a dream she could not wake up from. The house was completely on fire. Whatever it was it happened really fast for the flames to get so out of hand. As soon as the car pulled over to the side of the road, Stella jumped out and ran over to the ambulance to see if her mother would be there or not.

"What set the house on fire?" Stella asked with tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw a body rapped up to its face.

"An iron did it" A firefighter responded to her a question.

"An iron?" gasped Stella, inhaling a cloud of thick smoke that caused her to gag.

Stella remembered when she was so mad that she slammed the iron down while it was still on and never remembered to cut it off.

"Oh my…It was my fault?"

"Yes it was your fault."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload. **

**This is the chapter when Stella is introduced to the Tipton Hotel. **

**It may be a little sad. But ****I hope you enjoy**

**Please R&R =D**

Stella could not believe that she forgot to cut the iron of. _"I t can't be. It just couldn't be my fault. I will not admit to it." _Stella thought.

Stella burst into tears. She cried so much she got a headache.

Stella did not know where to go where to live. Her nerves in a state of terror and frustration. She had never experienced anything as traumatizing as this before.

"Where will I live?" Stella asked.

Her father had been killed in a car wreck when she was five and her sister had drowned when she was just born. She was training for the Olympic games when she jumped of a diving board and hit her head and drowned.

So much has happened in this fourteen year olds life. What worse could happen…this? The hatred toward her mother had left her without a mother.

"You will half to either move to South Carolina with your brother or you could move to Boston," said the principle.

"_Live with my brother Yuck. Or I can go to Boston. I wander what's there. Where will I live there?"_

"Where will I live there?" The question came out.

"Maybe the Tipton. It's a nice fine hotel the best in Boston."

"_A hotel that means… O my Gosh Freedom! It has pools, hot tubes, food service, and a nice lobby to study in. What can you not get in a hotel?"_

"A family"

"What?" Stella asked as she heard the small voice in her head.

"I didn't say anything." The men responded.

"Oh, well I'll go to Boston." Stella said not knowing really where to go.

"Alright then Boston it is."

Then Stella thought about her mom. She tried to cry but she couldn't. She had cried her tears out. The worst part is that she had showed no love towards her mom before she died. Before she left her mom said "_I love you." Instead of saying I love you back she slammed the door hoping she __would never see her mother again. Her thoughts came true and she won't see her mother again._

**So I hope you enjoyed it**

**What do you think will happen next**

**Will Stella make friends with Zack and Cody**

**Will she meet some guy that she might like**

**Or will she get a family**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a flash back of the death of Stella's sister.

I hop you Enjoy. =D

**Please R&R If you Like it and please tell me any complaints.**

It was a normal day. Not much was happening. "_Just another boring day. Nothing exciting ever happens in my life." _At least that's what Stella thought. She sat back on the couch watching the biggest looser that came on every Tuesday. Stella got tired of not being able to have cable. All she could watch was the News Fourteen Channel, and the NBC Channel. She also got tired of sitting down on the couch every Tuesday watching a bunch of fat people run on a treadmill and try to loose wait. _"Something exciting is always happening to my sister." _Stella's sister Megan had been training for the Olympics every Tuesday and also Sundays and she visited the pool almost every day. _"She's such a great sister I should not get mad, I should be proud of her. She does so well and practices so hard." _Just thinking about this made Stella began to cry. She would hate it if anything ever happened her sister. To avoid this Stella would say a quick prayer. Stella was not really into religion. She really did not understand it. She just got in a habit of saying a quick prayer when she got nerves or scared.

"Honey time for dinner!" Stella's mom shouted.

"Ok, mom. You don't have to scream. I'm right here." _"Why does she have to scream all the time?"_ Stella thought.

"Honey I'm not screaming I'm just raising my voice." Her mom said trying not to get on her daughter's bad side.

"Ok mom. And don't call me honey any more please it just sounds to babyish."

"But honey…"

"Mom, please don't call me that any more," She said as she rudely interrupted her mom.

"You used to love it when I called you honey."

"That was when I was four. Now I'm thirteen." Stella said.

Stella sometimes thought she was all grown up. She thought she could talk back to her mom and say what she wanted.

"Honey…I mean Stella, please stop arguing with me and just come over here and eat." Her mom said as if she were begging her to do something.

"OK but …"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"I got it!" Her mom said

"_There she goes again screaming. Why doesn't she just shut…?" Stella could not believe what she was just about to let slip through her mind."_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello," said the voice on the other end. "This is Megan's swimming instructor and …"_

_All Stella could here was a man saying something about Megan. It was about an hour later when her mom had finely hung up phone. Stella had slipped off up stairs to go text on her phone. When she came back her moms face was so pail and red with tears. She looked like she had just seen a demon from hell!_

"_Mom what happened?"_

_At first she didn't say anything then she sat down and told the horrible news._

"_Your sister Megan today at the training pool jumped of the diving board today and hit her head. She fell all the way to the bottom of the pool. By the time they got her out, it was too late!! They couldn't reviver her! She drowned."_

"_No! No!!!"_

**I did not know what to write next so I came up with this.**

**Please R&R =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the delay in uploading. Hope you enjoy =D **

* * *

Stella got a call form her principle that had been taking care of her till she went to Boston.

"Hey Stella guess who you are going to be staying with?"

"Who am I staying with?" Stella asked, so anxious to find out.

"Carry Martin."

"What! You mean my old baby sitter?"

"Yea so you remember her."

"Remember her! I see her singing on T.V. every Saturday night."

"So you won't be alone. This is good. You know your mom will be proud of you…"

"Don't talk about my mother!" Stella yelled.

"Oh sorry I…"

"No I'm sorry for over reacting like that." Stella said, knowing that she should not have acted like that in front of the man who was paying for her to stay in a five star hotel.

"Hey isn't it true she has to twin sons?" Stella said trying to forget about what happened a few seconds ago.

"Yes she does. There around your age. Zack, the oldest was born when you were two."

"How come I never saw them?" Stella asked.

"You were just too young to remember."

"This ought to be fun. I wander if we'll get along?" Stella thought not knowing if staying with to boys would be the best thing.

Two days had passed Stella was on her way to Boston. She was so nerves that she could not hold her bags still. She kept dropping them and falling on the floor. She couldn't keep her balance.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine I promise." Her principle said.

For the past few days her principle had been acting towards her like. Just thinking about her father almost made her cry. Sometimes she wished that the principle was her father. He was so kind to her and so caring. He loved her so much and only wanted the best for her. He was also very young. He was 20 years old. His real name was Jonathan Wiles. He sometimes went to work in Boston on a business trip so he would be able to see her sometimes.

"Stella it's time." Jonathan Wiles said.

Stella took a large gulp and stepped on the airplane ready to go to Boston.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload. I got writers block and bla bla bla.**

**any ways I hope you still like it I believe this is one of my best chapters. **

**Please R&R**

The air plane landed in Boston. Stella was ready to get off the plane as soon as possible. At first she seemed to trip and stumble as if she had never walked before. Jonathan (her principle) decided that he was going to go get her some water before she passed out. He dashed to the nearest water fountain and grabbed some coffee cups out of his bag. Mean while Stella went to the nearest bench and sat down waiting for her principle to arrive with her water. Then she saw Jonathan dashing back down the hallway into the airport with her water spilling it on the way.

"Here Stella drink fast." Jonathan said as he handed the half empty cup that was once full to her.

Stella did as her principle said and drank all the water down.

"Now how are you feeling?" Jonathan asked.

"A lot better now, thank you."

"It's my job to make sure you get to the hotel well and in your best condition."

"Well thank you." Stella said.

"Now let's get you to the hotel." Jonathan said picking up Stella's bags and carrying them outside.

Jonathan and Stella got a taxi and were on their way to the Boston Hotel. Stella loved the sights and most of the time she had her head leaned up against the window thinking and imagining how it would be to leave in a rich fancy hotel with freedom to do whatever. She thought about the lobby, a place where she would be able to go and relax or maybe read a book. Then she thought about the pool and the wonderful food that the hotel served. All this just made her want to be at the hotel and live there but every time she thought about living there in Boston it made her think of her mother. _"OH" _Stella thought. _"I would rather have my mother then live in the best hotel in the world." _Just thinking about that made tears in Stella's eyes but she would quickly wipe them away so that no one would notice that she had been crying.

**Stella dreams:**

"_Oh! I'm so tired; I must have gone to sleep for hours. Well anyways I'm there I might as well get out of this horrible smelly taxi cab. Wait! Where am I? Is that you mom? Mom it's me! Over here! Mom can you here me? Mom! Mom why don't you here me? _

Tears began to roll down Stella's face.

"_Mom are you mad at me? Is that why you won't answer? You act like you don't know me!_

Her mother continued to not answer her. Her mother did not even glance at her. She continued to stare down at a little girl who was sitting in a baby's chair. Stella walked up to the little girl sitting in the chair.

"_Oh my Gosh that is me!"_

_Stella listened to what her mother was saying._

"_Oh I love you so much! I will always remember this day my little Stella and I hope you will never change and you will always love me as I love you."_

_Then her mother bent down and kissed her on the head._

"_Gasp!"_

"_Stella are you ok?" asked Jonathan._

"_I don't know." Stella said as tears flooded out of her eyes. Her face was pale and her eyes were gray. She was shaking as if it was twenty degrees below zero._

_Stella felt broken completely and sat in the taxi for a little while longer thinking of the dream she just had._

'_Well Stella when your ready just let me know I'll be right here with you."_

_Jonathan rapped his arm around Stella and pulled her close to Him and held her tight. He figured it had to of been a dream cause she went to sleep and woke back up crying and shaking. Nevertheless He promised to be there with her and make sure she felt better. Stella felt comfort with Jonathan and relaxed as he held her close to him._

_**I hope you liked it. And I know your probably thinking. When is stella going to be at the hotel?**_

**_well your just going to have to keep reading. Again I'm sorry for the late update I hope it never happens again._**

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


End file.
